Escape of the Worms
by Katanareal
Summary: Some worms from Worms World Party team up and escape the computer screen. A small party of worms including a savage zombie worm, a seriously energetic worm, and even a tree hugger embark on an adventure. Please Review.


**Escape of the Worms**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was another plain old game in Worms World Party. Worms were saying nonsense in British accents, a tree was floating magically, defying the fact it had no trunk; it was a regular worm-killing day. Jeggetts was about to blow up a worm when he thought of something.

"What day is it?" he asked the worm, Callaghan from the Ministers team.

Callaghan looked puzzled.

"I mean, isn't it my day off?"

"You fool!" GT shouted from the partially burnt bridge. "We don't get 'day's off'. Now blow up that idiotic buffoon or I'll throw a banana bomb at you!"

"Duuuude, who made you the boss?" Colan said calmly, "Chill out maaaan!"

"Well, I'm the one with the awesome name, obviously," GT stated angrily, "and when did you get that hippie accent? And why is Chevan drooling? "

Everyone looked at Chevan. He had a savage look in his eyes. Animated drool was pooling around him. Some dripped down onto a sleeping Blair. Blair snored.

"Braaiins!" Chevan mumbled.

"You're not going to get much brain off of us worms," stated Major a-matter-of-factly.

"Plenty of hearts, though. Right, Blair?"

Blair snored.

"I GOT IT!" Callaghan shouted.

Everyone turned to him, startled.

"It's April 13th. Oh, and its Friday. Oh, he's drooling. Oh, I love Fridays. I usually crave pickles. Wait, no, that's Thursdays. I crave almonds on Fridays. OMG!"

He seemed very deep in thought, and then troubled.

"I have no teeth." He said quietly.

Blair snored.

Major rolled his eyes. "He does that sometimes. But I know why everything is weird."

"Why?" GT demanded, "How could you get a clue from a blubbering buffoon that likes food that worms can't even eat. Nothing he said made sense."

"He said it's Friday the Thirteenth," Major replied. "It's a cursed day. We must have come to life!"

Blair snored, Chevan drooled.

"Braaiins!" he mumbled.

Other than that, everyone was silent.

"I GOT IT!" Callaghan shouted, "... no… wait… we can't eat poop, that's… gross!" He fell silent.

"I like butter," Jeggetts stated, "Oh, and I just remembered, we have no days off because we have to obey every command 24/7 from the humans that have no life because they sit on their butts and make worms kill each other for their entertainment.

… Blair snored.

"But we are doing our own thing right now!" exclaimed Thatcher excitedly from his hiding place under the castle. "We should escape!"

"Fabulous, boy!" GT retorted, "Let's avoid blowing each other up and try to leave this blighted place."

"How do you suggest that maaan!" commented Colan. "We're trapped on this island thing and the wind keeps changing direction!"

"That's easy, Colan," Major said, "The humans make us shoot to the sides since this is a plat former so we just need to shoot forward."

"Whooaaa, maaaan!" Colan's eyes were now quarter drooped instead of half drooped. "How do you know my name maaaan that's soooo creeeeepy!"

"We all have our names displayed over our heads," said Thatcher.

"Whooaaa!" Colan exclaimed.

"Braaiins!" Chevan exclaimed.

Blair snored.

GT lost it. "SHUT UP YOU BLUBBERING BUFFOONS!"

He grabbed his bazooka and shot at the computer screen from the inside. Since this is a fictional story, the screen blew up.

"Let's go," said GT. "COLAN YOU TREE HUGGER GRAB BLAIR AND LET"S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Ok, ok, chill maaaan!"

Colan moved away from the tree (he wasn't actually hugging the tree. It's just a hippie joke, chill out maaaan!) and grabbed Blair (his hands magically popped out so he could perform such a feat) and they got out of the blighted Worms World Party game. Chevan's mindless instinct told him to follow the brains so he made it out, too. Blair fit in the magic inventory that holds a hundred weapons and slept comfortably inside the barrel of the rocket launcher.

And the adventure begins...

* * *

**This is my first story: Please Review and give feedback. Thanks!**


End file.
